


Zabrak Dictionary and Basic Syntax

by Chess_Blackfyre



Series: The Secura Family [9]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Language and Linguistics, Worldbuilding, Zabrak Culture (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29272623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chess_Blackfyre/pseuds/Chess_Blackfyre
Summary: My attempt to consolidate the snippets of the Zabraki language that exist in canon and legends.
Series: The Secura Family [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718575
Comments: 12
Kudos: 26





	Zabrak Dictionary and Basic Syntax

**Author's Note:**

> So, what started as a way for me to try and incorporate the Zabraki language into my stories ended up as this.

azza -- stasis

azzakan -- in stasis until

bakk -- herd animals raised as a food source (common family name)

blok -- domesticated species related to banthas (common given name)

bluth -- a sweet smelling plant species found in Iridonia (common given name)

captok -- intercepted and held

chu -- you

chutari -- your

fata-yith-ga -- can be determined

gannomari -- your weapons

ganno -- weapon

geist -- purpose

hai -- lay down/to lay down

hugglepup -- animal that likes to eat blissroot

kaz -- clever/innovative (common given name)

lok -- domestic animals akin to banthas (common given name)

ouc -- brave/fearless one (Oucoa can be used as a given name)

Res Selenoren -- Zabrak rite of passage (exact translation unknown)

tai -- will be

takask -- man

thisska -- welcome(s)

ti dan* -- star (kenning, ‘night fire’)

triz -- a species that completely buries their dead (common given name)

wallask -- without

yarrock -- an addictive spice and a strong hallucinogen. Originally synthesized by Iridonian shamans as a preparatory aid given to warriors before battle. (Unknown if the name comes from Iridonian language)

zur -- fast flying insects of Iridonia named for the sound their wings made in flight. (common given name)

**Suffixes**

\--ai -- indicates a verb

\--ari -- indicates a possessive

\--mari -- possessive added to an object “your weapons"

\-- tari -- possessive connected to a person “your”

\--oa -- seems to indicate a name (e.g. Oucoa). Possibly 'one who is'

*Like Russian, Zabrak does not appear to have articles, ‘ti dan’ is likely a kenning. For example, in the Old English epic Beowulf, the word “hronráde” literally translates as “whale-road” but means “sea”.

English uses SVO Subject-Verb-Object order for sentences. Zabrak appears to do so as well

Chu (s) hai (v) gannomari (o)

You (s) lay down (v) your weapons (o)

**Zabraki Phrases:**

Takask wallask ti dan -- A man without a star

SOL-GDA thisska chu hai gannomari. Chu tai captok azzakan chutari geist fata-yith-ga. -- SOL-GDA welcomes you to lay down your weapons. You will be intercepted and held in stasis until your purpose here can be determined.

**Author's Note:**

> Those two phrases are from Aftermath: Life Debt, a canon Star Wars novel, and trying to piece together the vocabulary and syntax gave me a better idea of how the Zabraki language works, and a lot more material for a dictionary.
> 
> I considered looking into the Darthomir language, as the Nightsisters are largely human-zabrak hybrids, but they use Old Daka, and their dialect is more influenced by the Paecian language than Zabraki.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
